Scar Dragonoid
Scar's guardian bakugan. Scar Dragonoid Description: Scar Dragonoid is a loyal bakugan, mentor and friend. While most Haos bakugans use tactics over power, Scar Dragonoid uses both power and tactics to win all of his brawls. Not all of his mysterious past is known, but this numerous scars proves that he is a dangerous and strong bakugan. While on this journey with Scar-RedNovaDragon they discovered that Scar Dragonoid has unlocked the ability to use more then just Haos abilities. '' Attribute: Haos Abilities: *'''Photon Shockwave: As both a defense and offense move, Scar Dragonoid uses a energy nova that hurst everyone within a 50 meter radiace. *'Cosmic Flare: Charging his energy into a sphere in his mouth, Scar Dragonoid fires a cosmic-infused beam always hits the target.' *'Generation Force:' *'SunBurst:' *'Revise Strike:' *'Noble Stream:' *'Crimson Crisis(Pyrus)' *'Stardust Mirage(Ventus):' Quasar Dragonoid Description: '''''Evolved from Haos Scar Dragnoid, Clear Quasar Dragonoid has the ability to use all attributes, however he is still trying to master all of his powers and this mysterious gift. Due to Quasar Dragonoid just evolving and having the ability. Attribute: Clear Abilities: *'Galactic Overload(Haos): Mainly a upgraded version of Photon Shockwave, Quasar Dragonoid can now uses a cosmic energy nova and can damage anyone within a 75 meter radiace.' *'Sun Burst(Haos): Keeping one of his moves from his previous evolution, Quasar Dragonoid generates energy to his hands and throws it forward, sending the foe it hits, to a different dimension.' *'Shooting Sonic(Ventus): Forcing all of his Ventus energy into his mouth, Quasar Dragonoid releases it all at once in the force of a wind-speed beam.' *'Sonic Boom(Ventus): Spreading his 4 giant blade-sharp wings, Quasar Dragonoid dives downward at incalculatable speeds and tears apart anyone who touchs his wings.' *'Corrupted Quasar(Darkus): Calling all of his Darkus energy to his mouth, Quasar Dragonoid projects forward a deadly beam of phazon, those who are not defeated though a direct hit, evertually fall as the phazon takes over and corruptes him.' *'Dark Burst(Darkus): Using his wings to call forth a sphere of Darkus energy, Quasar Dragonoid can either fire it and make a black hole, or he can make it on the spot. The black hole sucks away every unstable thing within it's massive 80 meter radiace. Very few have managed to not get pulled in, as Quasar Dragonoid is immune to it's effects.' *'Absolute Power Force(Pyrus): Generating Pyrus energy into his arm, the pyrus energy takes on a burning appearance, Quasar Dragonoid lashs out and all who don't suffer a direct hit, are burned by the pyrus energy.' *'Blazing Soul Strike(Pyrus): Calling upon all the Pyrus energy in this soul, Quasar Dragonoid genertes a sphere of cosmic Pyrus energy from his chest orb and fires it as a cosmic beam.' *'Astral Barrier(Subterra): Using the powers of Subterra, Quasar Dragonoid creates a built-to-last energy sphere, protecting anyone he wishs. The shield's though energy makes it a ideal stall move.' *'Neptunium Force(Aquos): Using the water to help him, Quasar Dragonoid makes a water shield, inwhich he can shape and manipulate.' Ultimate Ability: *'Creation Burst(All 6 Attributes): Using the powers of all 6 attributes and the powers of his rings, Quasar Dragonoid throws his neck back and swings it forward, releasing all the energy he could muster. As the beam passes though each ring, it becomes stronger until it leaves the last ring and reduces his enemy to ashes. This ability is Quasar Dragonoid's ultimate ability, so he must use it wisely.' Blazar Dragonoid Description: He has been corrupted by the dangerous substance, Phazon. He is loosely armored, but his amor can still withstand strong attacks. Instead of a Bright appearnce, Blazar Dragonoid now has a darker grayish color due to his corruption with the liquid and purple Phazon. He now has 6 Long and sharp wings, which allows him to quickly travel and fly. Attribute: Clear Abilities: Blazar Dragonoid can still use his old abilities as Quasar Dragonoid, but prefers his new ones as they are more powerful. *'HyperMode(Darkus): Using the Phazon inside him, Blazar Dragonoid uses the Phazon to enchance all of his abilities. When in HyperMode, Blazar Dragonoid's gray amor becomes covered with sticky purple, Phazon and staying in this form for too long will fully corrupt Blazar Dragonoid and injure or kill him.' *'Shining Darkness(Haos/Darkus): One of Blazar Dragonoid's most powerful and special abilities, Blazar Dragonoid musters highly dense Phazon and Bright Haos energy, Blazar Dragonoid shoots it out from his mouth and admazing accuracy and speed.' *'Light of Destruction(Haos/Darkus) Forcing Darkus energy into his right hand and Haos energy into his left, Blazar Dragonoid combines the two elements so that a vast amount of dark lightning appears in this right hand. Combined with his incrediable speed, Blazar Dragonoid rushes forward to strike the enemy. Any Bakugan touched with the dark lightning will be knocked out or stunned.' *'Shadows of Infinity(Darkus): Forcing a combination of Darkus and Phazon into his hands, Blazar Dragononid lanches the energy out as a dense and strong spiraling stream that can knock out a lesser Bakugan with one hit.' *'Phantom Darkness(Darkus): Used as a trick move, Blazar Dragonoid creates a perfect clone of himself with Pure Phazon. While the clone is mainly used as a distraction, the clone can be sent in to damage enemies due to it's ability to self destruct.' *'Stardust OverDrive(Ventus): Spreading his 6 long and spikey wings to full length, Blazar Dragonoid twists his body like a twister and dives down at the enemy Bakugan. Any Bakugan hit straight on with this ability will suffer major damage and those who aren't directly hit and knocked off their feet by Blazar's giant wings.' *'Tactical Evolution(Haos): Using a Haos Bakugan's main strong point, Blazar Dragonoid's eyes know becomes bright white. With his new eyes, he can see through mirages, tricks and also gains the ability clearly see the opponent's move and the best tactic to counter them.' *'Force of the Breaker(Subterra) : Bested used when he's in a tight sport, Blazar Dragonoid morphes the Earth into a giant wall which can withstan the most heavy of attacks. In addition to a defense ability, the wall can also be morphed into a giant sphere which can be thrown at enemies.' *'Levithan Stream(Aquos) : Forcing Aquos energy to his 6 giant wings. Blazar Dragonoid can launch out the heavy water and attack the enermy with a weak attack. Designed to be easy swatted away, the water will now reform around the enemy Bakugan and allows Blazar Dragonoid to prephare to any stronger attacks.' *'Flaming Wrath(Pyrus) : Gathering his Pyrus energy, using his wings, to above his head. Blazar Dragonoid launches the energy skywards, where it reaches high altitude and will split into tiny flames that will drop down and hit the opponent.' Ultimate Ability: Blazonoid Description: Fusion between Blazar Dragonoid and Photonoid. Attribute: Clear Abilities: *'Hyperburst Phazoction! ( Blazonoid charges into the opponent with Phazon splattering all over the opponent' Ultimate Ability: Category:Scar-RedNovaDragon Category:Scar Dragonoid Category:Quasar Dragonoid Category:Blazar Dragonoid Category:Wolf Story 2 Category:Wolf Story 3 Category:Wolf Story 4 Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Blazonoid Category:Photonoid Category:Project Tab Category:Male Bakugan